Puissions-nous nous retrouver
by Noushkagirl
Summary: /!\ Spoil /!\ La fin de l'épisode 7 saison 3 ne m'ayant pas plu j'ai décidé d'écrire une autre fin. En espérant que ça vous plaira!
1. Chapter 1

Clexa Fanfiction

 **Lexa**

Je commençai à peine à pouvoir discuter avec Clarke sans qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de colère dans ses paroles ou dans ses yeux et voilà qu'il me fallait prendre, de nouveau, des décisions contre son peuple. J'ai réussi à ne pas déclencher la guerre sans me mettre mon peuple à dos, mais Clarke va partir. Je le sais parce que, elle a beau dire ce qu'elle veut, c'est une chef née et en tant que chef il faut qu'elle retourne auprès des siens.

Je l'ai laissé pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa décision mais j'aimerai bien la voir avant qu'elle parte. Juste une dernière fois avant que l'on ne soit de nouveau deux chefs ennemis.

« Heda arrête de tourner en rond de cette façon, tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu sais que tes sentiments pour Wanheda ne sont qu'une entrave à la clarté de ton esprit. »

« Titus tu ne sais absolument de mes sentiments pour Clarke ! Et ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas séparer mon cœur et ma tête ! Je te rappelle que lorsque la reine des glaces a tué Costia j'ai accepté la nation des glaces au sein des 12 clans sans aucunes représailles ! »

« Je sais bien Heda, mais je vois bien que ce que tu ressens pour Wanheda ne peut pas être comparé aux sentiments que tu avais pour Costia. Ton amour pour cette dernière était un amour jeune et inexpérimenté, avec Wanheda tu as tellement lutté que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de la profondeur de ce que tu ressens. C'est pour cela que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle parte. »

« Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon ? »

« Je suis ton mentor tu te souviens ? C'est mon rôle de savoir certaine chose mieux que toi. »

Une fois Titus parti je n'arrivais pas à effacer ses paroles. Etait-ce vrai que mon amour pour Clarke était plus fort que pour Costia ? Il est vrai que lorsque Clarke est dans la pièce, il m'est toujours plus difficile de me concentrer et que lorsque l'on est seules je fais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas me jeter sur elle mais n'était-ce pas la même chose avec Costia ?

Décidément il fallait que je la vois avant qu'elle ne parte.

 **Clarke**

Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour que cette alliance marche voilà que je repartais de zéro. Je dois retourner à Arkadia et convaincre mon peuple de renverser le chancelier Pike. Cela risque d'être long et difficile. Je ne sais pas si je ne pourrais pas être plus utile à mon peuple en restant à Polis, avec Lexa. Non il ne faut pas que je pense à elle. Je ne peux pas… il ne faut pas… nous ne pouvons pas… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à partir, à la quitter. Je faisais les cent pas tel un lion en cage incapable de me décider.

« Clarke si tu ne m'accompagnes pas à Arkadia pour sauver notre peuple, tu n'es pas la personne, la commandante que je pensais… Je pars dans deux heures de la porte principale, j'espère t'y retrouver.

Sur ces mots Octivia repartit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. » Elle me laissait encore plus désemparée que 5 minutes auparavant.

Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, en tant que leader je savais qu'il me faudrait sacrifier mes sentiments pour agir au mieux pour leur survie. Mais pourquoi la bonne décision est toujours celle qui m'apporte le plus de souffrance. Il faut que je vois Lexa, tout de suite, pour lui faire part de ma décision avant que je ne change d'avis.

En me dirigeant vers la chambre de Lexa je croisai Titus, qui contrairement à son habitude, me regarda sans réel animosité dans le regard. Pour lui mon départ était une bénédiction, il redeviendrait la personne vers qui se tournerait Lexa pour ses décisions importantes. Sans moi pour essayer de temporiser, il réussira sans mal à la convaincre que « le sang doit avoir du sang ».

…

Une fois de sa porte, j'hésitais à entrer. Et si je n'arrivais pas à partir, ne valait-il pas mieux que je lui laisse un mot en lui expliquant ma décision ?

 **Lexa**

« Clarke ? »

Je la trouvai immobile devant ma porte le regard perdu. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne réalise que je venais d'ouvrir la porte alors une expression gênée apparut sur son visage et elle me bégaya quelques mots :

« Je voulais… j'aimerai…enfin je veux dire qu'il faut que je… En fait j'étais devant ta porte parce… »

« Entre Clarke. »

Je m'assis sur mon lit et attendis patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre et contemplai Polis. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à parler je pris la parole.

« Clarke je voulais… »

Elle se mit brusquement à faire les cents pas. Alors je me tus et patientai.

« Je pars Lexa. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à mettre un terme à tout ça mais je dois essayer. »

« Je sais. »

« J'ai peur d'échouer et que des gens meurent. »

« Je sais. »

Elle me fit soudain face.

« Comment peux-tu être si calme ! »

« Je ne suis pas calme. »

« Plus calme que ça tu serais morte ! »

« Je sais juste dissimuler mes sentiments contrairement à toi. »

« Arghhhh, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver ! »

« C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue ? »

La voir se débattre avec ses sentiments me faisait du bien, parce que si extérieurement j'étais aussi calme qu'un roc, intérieurement j'étais en furie. Si elle s'approchait plus je ne pourrais pas me retenir, j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Je ne voyais que ses lèvres que je rêvais de posséder.

 **Clarke**

Comment pouvait-elle me dire qu'elle n'était pas calme ! Elle n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis que j'étais entrée.

« Bien sûr que non mais ça ne m'aide pas trop d'avoir l'impression d'être la seule à être perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je veux aller à Arkadia et tenter de résoudre ce désastre mais je ne veux pas partir, quitter Polis, te quitter… Lexa ? Lexa ? »

Non mais je rêve ! Elle ne m'écoute même pas ! Il m'a fallu tout mon courage pour dire ces derniers mots et elle ne m'écoute même pas ! Je me détournai et fit mine de partir mais je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'elle s'interposa entre la porte et moi.

« Clarke qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas alors je m'en vais. De toutes façons j'étais juste venue pour te dire que je partais rejoindre les miens et que c'était donc un au-revoir. Puissions-nous nous revoir. »

« Clarke je suis désolé je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, dis-moi ce que tu as dit. »

« Rien d'important juste qu'Octavia m'attendais dans 2h devant la porte principale. »

« Est-ce réellement ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Oui… »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Disons que ce ne sont pas les mots exacts que j'ai employés… »

« Dis-moi… »

Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si belle ? J'ai envie de toucher chaque parcelle de son corps avec mes mains, avec ma bouche. Elle est tellement renfermée secrète que je n'arrive pas à déceler la moindre émotion. Je ne peux plus me retenir, j'approche ma main de sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux et quand elle les rouvre je vois enfin quelque chose… serait-ce du désir ? Elle se rapproche doucement de moi. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que je me jette sur elle et m'empare de ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise. On aurait dit qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver, qu'elle n'avait attendu que ça. D'ailleurs très rapidement je sentis sa langue passer la barrière de mes dents. Je sentis aussi sa main dans mes cheveux pendant que je descendais la mienne dans le bas de son dos et la serrais plus fort pour sentir son corps contre le mien.

 **Lexa**

Elle toucha ma joue d'un geste si tendre et avec ce regard dans les yeux que je ne pus me cacher derrière mon masque plus longtemps. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce contact sur ma peau et en les rouvrant je savais que mes émotions se lisait sur mon visage. Mais Clarke me surprit en m'embrassant avec fougue et avidité. Je me remis assez vite de ma surprise et lui rendis ce baiser que j'attendais depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassées. Très vite je la sentis descendre sa main le long de mon dos et resserrer son étreinte. Je pris alors le dessus et la dirigeai vers mon lit. Elle s'allongea sans aucune résistance mais me repoussa alors que je me penchais avec elle pour ne pas rompre le contact de nos lèvres. J'allai lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas mais en croisant son regard je fus incapable de sortir le moindre mot. On resta de longues secondes à se regarder sans aucun mot, sans aucune gêne. Puis je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et me levai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-elle en se redressant. »

« Si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter… »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes me dit-elle d'une petite voix. »

« Sauf que si on continue je n'arriverai pas à te laisser partir… »

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et partis à grandes enjambées de ma chambre. Une fois dehors je laissais couler une larme, juste une. Pour Clarke.

 **Clarke**

Elle est bel et bien partie, elle a quitté sa chambre sans se retourner. Une fois encore elle m'a abandonné en me laissant plus que confuse. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait du désir pour moi, non ça elle me l'a bien montré. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle veut de moi, que je lui montre que je tiens à elle, que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, que je ne la blesserai pas ? Une fois encore je sens trahie par Lexa et pourtant je n'arrive pas à la détester. Je crois que c'est ça le pire. Je n'arrive pas à la détester parce que je l'aime.

Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour ruminer mes pensées puisque je devais partir rejoindre Octavia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarke**

En arrivant à notre point de rendez-vous, je ne trouvais pas Octavia. Pensant qu'elle était déjà partie je m'élançais sur le chemin. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de bizarre, la porte me semblait différente du souvenir que j'en avais…. Forcément qu'elle était différente ! Ce n'était pas la bonne porte ! Mais quelle gourde je faisais ! Toute cette histoire avec Lexa m'avait tellement chamboulée que je m'étais trompée de direction. J'étais maintenant très en retard, Octavia risquait de partir sans moi et de ne pas me pardonner quand je ne pourrais lui donner d'autre explication que « je me suis trompée de route. »

…

J'arrivai, hors d'haleine, devant une Octavia impatiente.

« Mais où étais-tu Clarke ? J'ai cru que tu avais choisi de rester »

« Nulle part, je suis allée dire au revoir à Lexa et ensuite je me suis trompée, j'étais à l'autre bout de Polis. »

« Et dire que c'est toi qui prends les décisions importantes… Je ne sais pas comment on a réussi à survivre jusqu'ici ! » Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Aller on y va ? »

Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas ! A croire qu'il avait suffi que je me montre pour qu'elle me pardonne et qu'on devienne les meilleures amies du monde. Ce n'était pas normal, Octavia n'était pas du genre à pardonner facilement, elle était plutôt rancunière.

 **Octavia**

J'avais ressenti un tel soulagement lorsque Clarke était apparu que j'en étais surprise moi-même. Il faut dire que cela m'inquiétais vraiment de rentrer à Arkadia en sachant que je serais seule là-bas. Lincoln était enfermé, mon frère faisait partie de ceux que je devais combattre, Jasper n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide en ce moment et Kane était tellement surveillé qu'il avait du mal à manger quelque chose sans que l'on ne l'accuse de trahison. Avec Clarke à mes côtés pour renverser le Chancelier Pike, ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

J'étais contente de la voir et une guerrière avait le droit éprouver un sentiment tel que l'amitié.

 **Clarke**

« Octavia ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aurais besoin que tu me donnes toutes les informations que tu as sur Pike, sur les mesures qu'il a prises et sur les actions qu'il a mené depuis qu'il est chancelier. »

« Malheureusement je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi… Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il a enfermé les grounders qui étaient blessés, qu'il a donné l'ordre de tuer un village à cause de la fertilité de la terre, que Kane est sous surveillance constante et il me semble que ta mère est assez libre … Si on arrive à faire sortir Jasper de sa dépression, il pourrait nous être utile, quant à Raven la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, sa jambe la faisait beaucoup souffrir. »

« Je vois tu y as pas mal réfléchi n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Quand ton leader t'abandonne tu es bien obligée de continuer non ? »

Finalement elle ne m'avait peut-être pas complétement pardonnée…

« Pour ce qui est de ma mère, Pike la fera surement surveiller une fois que je serais de retour à Arkadia mais ça devrait être assez facile d'avoir des moments seules avec elles. Jasper me déteste donc je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour tenter de le faire sortir de sa dépression, quant à Raven, peu importe combien sa jambe la fait souffrir elle voudra nous aider. Pour ce qui est de Bellamy… ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il est persuadé de faire la bonne chose pour notre peuple. Et dieu seul sait que lorsqu'il pense avoir raison, rien ne l'arrête. »

« Alors on ferait bien d'arriver à Arkadia au plus vite et d'éviter cette guerre qui pourrait tous nous tuer. »

 **Lexa**

M'éloigner de Clarke avait été la chose la plus difficile que j'avais eu à faire depuis Costia. Elle n'était pas morte, la reine des glaces ne l'avait pas décapitée, je n'avais pas eu à voir sa tête séparée de son corps, je n'avais pas besoin d'accepter ses assassins parmi les miens, alors pourquoi je souffrais autant ?

« Commander ! »

« Quoi Titus ?! Ne puis-je pas avoir dix minutes pour moi, sans que tu m'interrompes ? »

« C'est à propos des enfants, ils attendent votre leçon, cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas occupée d'eux. »

« Je sais Titus, je sais. Mais aujourd'hui je préférerais entrainer les plus vieux. Je pense que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Cela tombe bien, il est temps pour les enfants de commencer leur entrainement. Vous avez rendez-vous dans une heure. »

Malgré le fait que je lui en voulais, je me devais de reconnaitre qu'il était un excellent mentor et ami. Il savait que le seul moyen pour moi de me sentir mieux était d'être auprès des enfants. Mais le fait est que je ne voulais pas me sentir mieux. Je ne pouvais, ne voulais pas oublier mes sentiments pour Clarke.

…

« Aujourd'hui vous allez commencer l'entrainement au combat. Je sais que vous avez déjà tous commencé avec votre famille mais ici ce n'est pas pareil. Ici vous aurez le droit à l'erreur les premières semaines ensuite chaque erreur vous vaudra une sanction. Vous allez être fatigués, vous allez avoir envie d'abandonner, vous allez me détester mais il n'y a que de cette façon que vous deviendrez des guerriers capables de défendre les vôtres.

Première leçon : ne jamais perdre son sang-froid. Un grand guerrier n'est pas une montagne de muscle mais un cerveau qui sait utiliser ses forces et ses faiblesses. Réfléchissez à ça pendant que vous faites le tour du village au pas de course. »

Je regardais les enfants avec un sourire de satisfaction, Titus avait raison, cela me faisait du bien. La plaie de mon cœur n'était pas prête de se refermer mais au moins la douleur était supportable.

 **Clarke**

Les choses étaient pires que ce que j'avais imaginées. La quasi-totalité du peuple du ciel avait une confiance aveugle en Pike, Jaha avait commencé une sorte de secte et commençait à gagner le cœur d'un bon nombre de personnes, dont Raven, et enfin ceux qui étaient fidèles à Kane était tout au plus cinq. Mais je pense que je devrais pouvoir parler à quelques-uns des 100 et les ramener à la raison. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait que j'aille voir…

« Clarke ? C'est bien toi ? Oh ma chérie, tu m'as manquée ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu as maigri ! Tu reviens pour de bon ? »

… ma mère.

« Je viens d'arriver maman, j'étais justement en chemin pour venir te voir. Tout va bien et oui je reste. »

« Je suis tellement contente, je me faisais un sang d'encre. Ne pas savoir est pire que tout lorsque tu es une mère. »

« Moi aussi maman je suis contente d'être rentrée. Mais il faut que l'on parle de Pike, de Kane et du blocus. »

« Oui mais pas ici, suis-moi. »

Au lieu de m'amener dans sa chambre, nous nous dirigions vers la cantine/salle commune/bar/garage **(Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler)**. On s'assit à une des tables et ma mère demanda une bouteille d'eau.

« Tu fêtes mon retour à ce que je vois ! Ne bois pas trop tu risquerais d'avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes ! Et puis qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici, je croyais qu'il fallait que l'on discute ? »

« Je vois que ton séjour chez les grounders ne t'as pas fait perdre ton sens de l'humour. Je suis quasiment sûre que ma chambre est sur écoute. Cette salle est trop grande pour être constamment surveillée et on a commencé à rationner tous nos vivres donc même une bouteille d'eau n'est pas facile à avoir. Mais au moins les gens penseront que l'on rattrape le temps perdu. »

« Bien pensé ! Octavia m'a fait un rapide résumé de ce qu'elle savait donc j'ai une petite idée mais vu qu'elle n'était pas dans le camp la plupart du temps, il me manque pas mal d'éléments. »

« Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Octavia. »

« Dès que l'on est entrés elle a filé voir Lincoln. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Bon alors par où commencer… »

« Par l'élection du Chancelier Pike, par exemple. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke**

J'avais eu du mal à comprendre comment la situation avait pu se dégrader en si peu de temps. D'autant plus que j'avais fait d'énormes progrès du côté des grounders, notamment grâce Lexa…

Le simple fait de penser son prénom élargissait la plaie béante qu'elle avait laissée sur mon cœur. Comment j'avais pu m'attacher autant en si peu de temps ?

De toute façon, tout de suite, ce n'était pas l'important. Ma mère m'avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé en mon absence. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi les gens avaient voté pour Pike. Premièrement, les survivants qui avaient atterri et survécu à ses côtés étaient plus nombreux et, deuxièmement, il avait réussi à convaincre Bellamy de le suivre, en faisant ça avait gagné le vote de la majorité des 100.

Pike ne pensait pas pouvoir discuter avec les grounders car depuis leur atterrissage, ils avaient subi attaque sur attaque et n'avait fait que se défendre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, ne serait-ce que d'envisager, de discuter avec leurs ennemis. Il me fallait maintenant convaincre Pike qu'une discussion et même une cohabitation étaient tout à fait possibles.

Il faudrait que je puisse contacter le commander pour lui exposer la situation. Mais avec le blocus je ne pourrais pas envoyer n'importe qui et tous mes amis sont soit étroitement surveillés soit alliés de Pike et pour ma part il me serait impossible de quitter Arkadia sans que le Chancelier et tous les gardes soient au courant.

 **Raven**

Clarke était de retour à Arkadia. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas eu à me poser la question mais maintenant que l'on y était je me demandais quelle allait être notre relation. Elle allait peut être parvenir à réveiller Bellamy qui, je ne sais pourquoi, avait décidé de soutenir Pike. J'avais un espoir pour lui car je voyais qu'il n'était pas en total accord avec les ordres de notre Chancelier. Il était constamment pressé, perdu dans ses pensées et fuyait mon regard dès que l'on se croisait. Non pas que je cherchais spécialement à capter son regard…

Je me décidai finalement d'aller voir Clarke au lieu d'attendre qu'elle vienne ou qu'elle est besoin de moi.

« Clarke ! »

« Raven ! Je comptais venir te voir mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. » Il s'ensuivit un silence gêné auquel elle mit fin en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué Raven. » Cela me prit de court mais au moins j'avais la réponse à ma questions, on était amies.

« Raven, j'ai besoin de savoir de quel côté tu es. Si tu approuves le Chancelier Pike ou si tu penses qu'une paix est possible entre nos peuples ? »

« Je n'approuve en aucun cas Pike mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions vivre aux côtés des grounders. »

« Mais serais-tu prêtes à m'aider à tenter d'établir la paix ? »

« Oui »

« Parfait, quelqu'un t'as-t-il vu te diriger vers ma chambre ? »

« Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin que tu portes un message à Lexa. Mais pour cela soit possible, il faut que tout le monde pense que tu me détestes. »

« Quel message dois-je apporter à Lexa ? »

« Il faut lui expliquer la situation mais en lui disant que je vais faire de mon mieux pour raisonner Pike. Et que nous allons essayer d'organiser une rencontre entre eux en terrain neutre. Mais que si je n'y parviens pas alors je ferais tout pour que l'on ait un nouveau Chancelier. Dis-lui aussi que c'est mon plan mais qu'elle a son mot à dire. »

« Très bien je lui ferai passer le message. Et pour éviter que tout le monde soit au courant il suffit que l'on se dispute sur la place publique. »

« Oui mais à propos de quoi ? Les gens savent que tu m'as pardonné pour Finn. »

« Il suffit de leur faire croire que je ne t'ai pas totalement pardonnée. »

« D'accord, quand et comment commence-t-on notre dispute ? »

« Laisse-moi faire, cela aura l'air plus vrai si on ne s'est pas préparé. »

« Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra reparler librement alors merci Raven. »

« Merci de quoi ? »

« De tout faire pour sauver notre peuple. Rien ne t'y oblige et je comprendrais si tu renonçais. »

« Une jambe qui ne marche plus ne m'empêche pas de marcher et de grimper alors ce n'est pas le risque de mourir qui va m'empêcher d'aider mon peuple ! »

Je partis d'un pas énervé et une fois devant la porte de ma chambre me retournai pour crier : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as daigné revenir que l'on va t'accueillir à bras ouverts ! »

 **Clarke**

Penser que je devais contacter Lexa, même indirectement, me retournait complétement. Il fallait que je lui parle de la situation à Arkadia et de moyens pour régler les différends entre nos deux peuples. Mais ce n'était pas de cela dont j'avais envie de lui parler. Je devais lui faire passer un message. J'avais tellement à lui dire et si peu de mots…

…

Je me posais mon stylo, relus une dernière fois mon message et partis à la recherche d'Octavia. Je la trouvais en train de s'entrainer avec certains gardes. Je lui fis signe d'approcher.

« Octavia, j'ai besoin que tu remettes ce mot à Raven pour qu'elle le remette à Lexa lors de leur rencontre de ce soir. »

« Tu ne lui as pas déjà donné toutes les informations à transmettre ? »

« Si mais de cette façon Lexa sera sûre que ça vient de moi et non de Pike. »

 **Raven**

Octavia m'a donné le mot de la part de Clarke pour Lexa. Puis elle m'a fait sortir d'Arkadia. Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de lire ce mot.

 **Lexa,**

 **Je t'en veux. Je t'en veux de m'avoir de nouveau abandonnée alors que tu venais de m'embrasser comme tu l'as fait. Par ta faute je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'enfuir avec toi pour que l'on soit enfin seule et délivrée de toutes responsabilités. Mais je sais que cela nous est impossible. Par pitié dis-moi que je ne suis pas seule, dis-moi que toi aussi tu rejoues ce moment dans tête encore et encore depuis que nous nous sommes quittées, dis-moi qu'un jour nous pourrons nous retrouvez.**

 **Clarke**

Alors ça ! J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur une possible relation entre Lexa et Clarke mais je ne me suis pas doutée un seul instant que Clarke puisse être amoureuse du Commander.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elles faisaient tout pour instaurer la paix entre nos deux peuples. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait, et qu'il n'y aurait sans doute rien entre Bellamy et Clarke ! Cela me réjouissait seulement parce que, pour notre peuple, il valait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles.

…

En arrivant à la frontière du blocus je faillis me faire tuer au moins quinze fois. Mais finalement ils acceptèrent de me laisser passer lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était Wanheda qui m'envoyait pour parler à leur Heda.

 **Lexa**

Clarke avait envoyé Raven pour me faire un état de la situation. Elle paraissait plus compliquée que ce que nous avions prévu mais Clarke semblait avoir un plan. Raven m'avait ensuite fait discrètement passer un mot que Clarke me conseillait de lire en privé.

…

Il m'avait fallu attendre 3 longues heures avant de pouvoir être enfin seule. Le mot qu'elle m'avait laissé me coupa le souffle. C'était la première fois qu'elle me disait aussi ouvertement qu'elle me voulait. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé avant de partir ça avait été assez clair mais ce n'était pas la même chose de le voir écrire. Je me suis alors empressée de lui répondre.

 **Clarke,**

 **Evidemment que ce baiser se rejoue encore et encore dans ma tête. Je suis partie parce que sinon j'aurais été incapable de te laisser partir. J'ai besoin de te voir, je t'attendrai dans 2 jours à l'emplacement de votre premier camp.**

 **Lexa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires! Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à vous répondre je n'arrivais pas à voir vos commentaires -'**

 **Je suis un peu en retard cette semaine, pour ma défense il se passe pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre et je ne voulais pas le rater :)**

 **Edas 44 et Baby Caribou ça me fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas seule à penser ça!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires sur ce que vous aimez et sur ce que vous aimez pas ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Raven**

Evidemment à peine arrivée à Arkadia, Bellamy me tomba dessus.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Bien que ça ne te regarde absolument pas, j'étais dans l'arche en train de bosser sur des pannes. »

« Depuis hier ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi tu me mens ? Tu n'étais pas dans l'arche ni à aucun endroit du camp. »

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as cherchée ? »

« Oui… Non… Enfin je veux dire que… ». J'adorais le voir gêné et prenais un malin plaisir à le torturer.

« Bref, d'habitude je te vois et depuis hier je ne t'ai pas croisée une seule fois. »

« Donc tu fais attention à moi, du moins à mes déplacements. »

« Oui… Mais c'est mon travail… »

« Alors tu fais mal ton travail puisque tu ne m'as pas vu depuis hier. »

« Ou alors tu n'étais pas dans le camp. »

« Ou je t'évitais… »

« Pourquoi tu m'éviterais ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner ! Si je t'évite c'est peut-être tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir. » Je partis en le plantant là. La conversation avait pris une direction que je ne voulais pas vraiment explorer et puis j'avais un message à passer à Clarke.

 **Clarke**

Octavia m'a apporté les nouvelles de Raven et donc de Lexa. Cette dernière me disait que je pouvais tenter de raisonner Pike mais il fallait que j'agisse vite car elle avait de plus ne plus de mal à contenir la colère de son peuple. O m'a aussi remis un mot de Lexa. J'ai longuement hésité à l'ouvrir, j'avais trop peur qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle me dise qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer entre nous. Mais ces trois lignes, écrites à la va-vite, m'ont rempli d'une telle joie que j'ai eu du mal à la cacher aux autres. Une fois l'excitation retombée, j'ai réfléchi qu'il m'allait être impossible de quitter le camp. Le désespoir s'empara alors de moi. En entrant dans ma chambre, je vis un papier au pied de mon lit.

 **« Clarke, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire ton mot ainsi que celui de Lexa. Je vais créer une diversion pour que tu puisses t'échapper et aller à ton rdv. Ne t'inquiète pas je contrôle la situation, je ne ferai rien d'irréparable mais cela sera assez impressionnant pour que tout le monde vienne voir ce qu'il se passe. Raven »**

Elle avait dû le glisser dans le mot de Lexa et dans mon excitation je ne l'avais pas vu tomber. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir tellement j'étais contente. Je me pensais qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir ma mère pour la prévenir lorsque j'entendis un énorme bruit. Je sortis alors précipitamment et lorsque je vis tout le monde se précipiter vers le bruit je compris que c'était l'œuvre de Raven et mon ticket de sortie.

 **Lexa**

Maintenant que j'avais eu du temps pour réfléchir, je regrettais d'avoir eu la faiblesse de donner rdv à Clarke. La laisser partir sera encore plus dur que la dernière fois. Je faillis rebrousser chemin plusieurs fois mais mon besoin de la voir était plus fort.

J'arrivais à l'ancien camp avec suffisamment d'avance pour pouvoir changer le vaisseau froid et gris en endroit accueillant et douillet. J'entendis du bruit dehors, pensant que c'était un grounder qui m'avait suivi, je soupirai et sorti d'un pas énervé. Mais la place je vis Clarke. Cela me coupa le souffle, je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni parler. Elle avait leur nerveuse et me cherchait du regard. Elle me vit et son expression changea. Son visage s'illumina, dieu qu'elle était belle ! Elle descendit de cheval et s'avança. Je retrouvais enfin l'usage de mes jambes et m'avançait vers elle.

« Je suis désolée, Lexa, je n'ai pas pu me retenir… »

« Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas pu te retenir. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que ton visage ne transmet pas exactement la joie… »

J'étais tellement habituée à dissimuler ce que je pensais que je le faisais sans m'en apercevoir. Elle était trop mignonne de croire que je n'avais pas besoin autant qu'elle de cette rencontre.

 **Clarke**

Elle sembla amusée par ma dernière remarque. C'était tellement frustrant ! Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pensait alors que je savais qu'elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre.

« Je sais que montrer tes sentiments n'est pas ton point fort mais on est seules, tu peux laisser tomber ton masque Lexa… » Dis-je en m'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard changea et elle fut à quelques centimètres de moi en une seconde. Puis ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. Elle m'embrassa avec une telle fougue que je mis quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser en retour avec autant d'avidité qu'elle. Ce baiser nous laissa essoufflée elle comme moi. Elle me regarda dans les yeux : « Ai-je été assez clair ? »

« Ou.. oui, très clair. »

« Bien. » Elle prit ma main et me guida au pied d'un arbre où l'on s'assit.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Dis-je en lui caressant la joue. Elle ferma les yeux.

« On pourrait aller faire un tour dans la forêt… »

« Je ne sais pas… » J'approchais mes lèvres de son cou.

« On pourrait chasser… »

« Je n'ai pas très faim… » Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle pencha sa tête pour dévoiler un plus son cou.

« On pourrait… établir une stratégie… »

« Je n'ai pas très envie de réfléchir… » Je remontais jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassai tout doucement.

« Viens j'ai une surprise. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le vaisseau. En poussant le rideau je vis qu'elle y avait disposé des couvertures, des coussins et des bougies.

« Comment as-tu fait pour transporter tout ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas te dévoiler tous mes secrets ! »

« Et tu avais une idée derrière la tête en installant tout ça ? » Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je la vis rougir.

« Non… Pas vraiment… En fait je…. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus confortable pour parler » dit-elle en fuyant me regard. Je m'approchais d'elle et la força à me regarder : « On n'a pas à parler du tout. » Elle sourit d'un sourire timide et m'embrassa. Dans ce baiser je sentis toute la tension s'envoler, je sentis nos espoir pour le futur, je sentis son amour et je sentis combien elle avait envie de moi.

Elle me dirigea vers le tas de coussins et de couvertures. Je commençai à déboutonner sa veste et à lui retirer. Avant même que nous soyons allongées, nous n'avions, l'une et l'autre, plus que notre soutien-gorge en haut. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre le long de mon ventre pendant que je passais mes mains partout dans son dos. Elle se dirigea dangereusement vers la partie basse de mon corps lorsque je nous retournai de façon à me trouver au-dessus. J'explorai, à mon tour, son corps de mes lèvres. Elle me stoppa alors que je tentais de la débarrasser de son pantalon. « Es-tu sûre ? » Je plongeai dans ce regard émeraude que j'aimais tant. « Plus sûre que jamais. » Elle afficha un sourire prédateur et reprit le dessus pour me débarrasser des derniers bouts de tissu qui recouvraient mon corps. Je la désirai tellement à cet instant là qu'il aurait suffi qu'elle touche mon intimité pour j'ai un orgasme. Je l'aidais alors à se défaire de ses derniers habits qui nous faisaient obstacle. Elle se colla à moi et sa peau nue contre la mienne embrasa mon corps. Ses baisers se firent plus passionnés, avides comme si ce qu'elle avait ne lui suffisait pas. Elle descendit alors le long de mon corps me couvrant de baisers. Ce fut une torture et un tel plaisir que j'en éprouvai des difficultés à respirer. Elle arriva enfin à mon entre-jambe et m'aima de sa bouche. Je me cambrai pour me rapprocher de sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'explosai de plaisir grâce à ma brune. Elle vint se blottir contre moi. Mais je ne pouvais attendre de la découvrir à mon tour, je me redressai alors et pressai mon intimité contre la sienne pendant que je prenais ses seins d'assaut. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je l'entendis gémir de plaisir juste avant de l'aimer à mon tour de ma bouche et de ne plus avoir conscience de rien d'autre que ce contact dont je ne serai jamais rassasiée.

On resta blottie l'une contre l'autre à échanger nos secrets, nos espoirs et nos peurs pour le reste de la journée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous, voilà le chapitre 5 à l'heure cette fois-ci! Je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode de cette semaine mais (attention spoil!) je dégoutée que Lincoln soit mort! Il a eu une belle mort et ça m'a moins attristée que pour Lexa (rien de pourra plus me rendre triste que la mort de Lexa) mais c'est quand même dommage.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, de la mort de Lincoln et n'hésitez à me dire quel direction vous voudriez que cette histoire prenne, j'essaierai de faire au mieux!**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Lexa**

Ce fut la meilleure journée de ma vie. Le poids des responsabilités m'avait quitté, je n'avais pas eu à conserver un masque d'impassibilité et surtout j'avais passé la journée avec Clarke. Malheureusement la journée touchait à sa fin et j'allais devoir repartir. Je regardais Clarke dormir, elle avait un visage détendu lorsqu'elle dormait, elle souriait dans son sommeil. Je sentis une pointe de jalousie en me demandant ce qui la faisait sourire. Cela me fit un peu peur, j'étais jalouse d'un rêve, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je me levai, me rhabillai et sorti. En sortant je ne trouvai pas les chevaux, la guerrière en moi reprit le dessus. Je saisis ma lame et commençai à inspecter les alentours. J'entendis du bruit provenant du vaisseau. Je vis Clarke encore endormie avec une couverture autour d'elle.

« Je savais que tu essaierais de me fausser compagnie alors j'ai déplacé les chevaux » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? Mais non je n'essayais pas de… »

« Ne me mens pas Lexa. Tu t'es complètement rhabillée, tu as pris tes armes, tu voulais partir en douce. Tu n'as même pas songé à me laisser un mot. » Elle commençait à vraiment me connaitre.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, mon peuple a besoin de moi. »

« On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu essais de t'enfuir parce que tu as peu de ce que tu ressens. L'amour est une faiblesse n'est-ce-pas ? » Je ne savais que répondre. Elle avait vu clair en moi comme personne avent elle et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Elle s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue. « Tu n'as pas à fuir, personne ne m'enlèvera à toi. Reste avec moi, je veux un vrai au-revoir. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on pourra se retrouver à nouveau. Je veux que tu te rappelles que tu es à moi, je veux que tu te rappelles le contact de mes lèvres sur ta peau, je veux que tu te rappelles la sensation que tu as dans le bas du ventre lorsque je t'embrasse. » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle m'embrassa d'un baiser doux et passionné. Elle laissa tomber la couverture pour passer ses bras autour de mon coup et elle se retrouva alors en culotte devant moi. Je la soulevai, elle mit ses jambes autour de ma taille et je nous ramenai à l'intérieur. Elle se détacha de moi et m'ordonna : « Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi. »

« Tu deviens autoritaire dis-donc ! »

« Oui tu as perdu le droit de donner des ordres lorsque tu as essayé de m'abandonner. » Je me dépêchai d'exécuter les ordres que la blonde m'avait donnés. Elle s'allongea sur moi et commença à faire des cercles avec ses doigts. Autour de mes seins, puis sur mon ventre et elle descendait petit à petit vers mon intimité. Elle l'effleura puis s'arrêta pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Je veux que tu te souviennes du plaisir que je t'ai donnée, de la sensation lorsque je suis en toi et je veux que tu ais besoin de ressentir de nouveau cette sensation comme moi j'ai besoin de pouvoir de toucher. » Elle enfonça alors ses doigts en moi et m'embrassa durement. Pendant que ses doigts s'acharnait pour mon plaisir, je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses seins que je caressais pour continuer vers son dos puis vers ses fesses. J'ouvris les yeux pour m'emparer de son visage et l'embrassais avec fougue puis lui dit dans un souffle : « Je vais venir Clarke… ». Son regard redoubla d'intensité et alors qu'elle accélérait le rythme de ses doigts me dit : « Viens ma belle, viens pour moi ! » et j'explosai alors au son de cette voix mélodieuse.

 **Clarke**

Je l'embrassais encore puis m'éloignais vite et me rhabillais sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter. J'étais tellement excitée que le seul fait de me déplacer était une torture.

« Clarke que fais-tu ? »

« Tu as dit qu'il était temps de repartir il me semble ? »

« On n'est pas si pressé que ça je peux te rendre la pareille. »

« Non il faut qu'on y aille. » Elle s'approcha de moi langoureusement.

« Arrête je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour t'obliger à me revoir… » Dis-je en lui volant un baiser avant de m'échapper vers la sortie. Elle ne fut pas bien longue à me rejoindre dehors toute habillée. Son regard était si plein de désir que je me demandais si elle n'allait pas m'arracher mes vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Le commander paye toujours ses dettes non ? » Dis-je avec un sourire triomphant. Lorsqu'elle comprit une lueur s'alluma dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? » Je hochai plus du tout sûre de moi à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait et me bloquer dos à un arbre. « C'est vrai que je vais me souvenir de tes mains sur moi, en moi, du goût de tes baisers et ta langue dans ma bouche mais toi tu vas te souvenir du manque de mes mains, de ma bouche et de ma langue. ». Elle m'embrassa possessivement en m'en faire tourner la tête et brusquement s'écarta de moi. « Au revoie Clarke… »

« Attends ! Tu ne sais même pas où sont les chevaux ! »

« Je suis une guerrière, une chasseuse et une commandante, je devrai être capable de retrouver mon cheval. »

« C'est vrai mais je préfère t'y emmener moi-même pour te garder encore un peu près de moi. » D'un pas encore un peu maladroit à cause du baiser je me dirigeais vers elle, lui prit la main et l'emmenais auprès de nos montures.

Une fois arrivée je la serrais dans mes bras, l'embrassais une dernière fois ce qui suffit pour ranimer mon désir et la regarder monter sur son cheval.

« Au revoir commander… »

« Au revoir skai prisa… »

En enfourchant mon destrier, la sensation sur mon intimité me fit comprendre que j'allais avoir du mal à attendre pour revoir ma brune.

 **Lexa**

« Commander ! Où étiez-vous ? »

« J'avais besoin de m'isoler pour réfléchir Titus… »

« Le blocus a été attaqué Commander. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? Il y a des morts ? Comment ont réagi les soldats qui étaient tout autour du camp ? Il faut que l'on y aille de suite. Je vais me rafraichir et nous partons sois prêt dans 20 min. »

« Attends Heda ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation d'abord. Hier matin, le peuple du ciel a attaqué nos guerriers au Nord de leur camps. Ils étaient 20, 5 d'entre eux ont perdu la vie et ils ont tué 50 de nos guerriers. La moitié des soldats du blocus ont accouru et les autres sont restés à leurs places. Les blessés sont en route pour Polis. »

« Merci Titus, préviens les gardes je pars dans 20 min. 2 guerriers viendront avec moi pour que nous avancions rapidement. »

« Bien Heda. »

Je n'étais partie qu'une seule journée et j'avais perdu 50 guerriers. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas réagir. Mon peuple ne l'accepterait jamais. Quoi que je fasse cela finissait toujours par un choix entre mon cœur et ma tête, entre Clarke et mon peuple. Bien sûr je choisirai mon peuple, en tant que Commander je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de toujours choisir mon peuple mais je ne pouvais pas perdre Clarke, pas cette fois. Il fallait que je trouve une solution.

…

« Heda ! Nous pensions que vous ne viendriez pas. »

« Indra tu sais bien que je n'abandonnerai jamais mon peuple ! Fais-moi un rapport complet de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Au petit matin, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années est sortie du camp. On aurait dit qu'elle ramassait du bois, nous l'avons surveillé de près mais ne dépassant pas le périmètre nous n'avons pas agi. Puis elle s'est subitement effondrée, ils ont alors sonné une alerte et 5 personnes sont arrivées en courant. Nos guerriers ont tous sorti leurs armes. Mais une fois encore personnes ne semblait nous attaquer alors nous n'avons pas bougé. Puis un à un ils se sont effondrés. Alors quelques-uns d'entre nous se sont approchés, mais 15 nouveaux sont sortis du camp et nous ont crié de ne pas nous approcher de leurs amis. Et puis ils ont sortis armes de je ne sais où ont commencé à nous tirer dessus. On se rapprochait petit à petit mais ils nous abattaient beaucoup trop facilement pour que l'on puisse réellement gagner du terrain. Ensuite Bellamy Blake et trois autres sont sortis et se sont battus contre les leurs. Ils les ont désarmés, ce qui a permis à nos guerriers de les atteindre. A ce moment-là Blake et ses amis s'en sont pris aux grounders pour les repousser et ont ordonné aux autres de se réfugiés dans Arkadia. Nous avons réussi à prendre en otages Blake et ses 3 amis. »

« Que leur avez-vous fait ? »

« Rien nous les avons attachés en attendant votre arrivée Commander. Nous avons essayé de les faire parler mais ils ont refusé et ont dit qu'il ne parlerait qu'à vous. »

« Bien. Conduis-moi à eux. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous! Pour ce chapitre il n'y a pas de Clexa :/ Ce chapitre est surtout à propos de Clarke et de ses amis et s'ils arriveront à la pardonnée de les avoir abandonné...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Clarke**

Dès que j'arrivai à Arkadia Raven m'attrapa pour me parler.

« Clarke enfin ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Pike a ordonné d'attaquer le blocus, ils ont tué 50 guerriers Clarke… »

« Oh non ! Lexa ne pourra jamais retenir son peuple maintenant ! »

« C'est pas fini, c'est Bellamy, Monty, Harper et Miller qui ont le massacre mais il se sont fait prendre. Les grounders les retiennent en otage depuis ce matin… »

« Merde ! Vous avez essayé de discuter avec eux ? »

« Oui mais ils refusent tout contact. Octavia a dit qu'elle pourrait essayer d'aller voir Indra. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est dangereux même pour elle. »

« Indra ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. »

« Je sais bien mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à Indra. Je vais aller lui parler. Merci Raven, ne t'inquiètes pas on va arranger ça. »

« Clarke… Sauve-les on a déjà perdu trop de monde… »

« Bellamy rentrera sain et sauf, je te le promets. »

« Je ne parlais… »

« Raven ne joue pas à ça. Je l'ai fait avec Lexa et j'ai failli la perdre. Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments. Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler mais tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. »

Je partis retrouver Octavia, laissant une Raven perdue dans ses pensées.

 **Octavia**

Mon idiot de frère, en plus d'avoir aidé Pike, s'était maintenant fait enlever par les grounders. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là ! J'étais furax contre lui et il fallait que j'aille le sauver. Et Clarke qui semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. Depuis le Mount Weather on ne pouvait plus compter sur elle. Mais je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner. Kane voulait aider mais il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir.

Je tournai en rond dans ma chambre, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de contacter Indra.

« Octavia… »

« Clarke. Tu daignes enfin te préoccuper de ton peuple ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour cette conversation Octavia. »

« Excuse-moi Princesse, tes désirs sont des ordres. » Dis-je en faisant une révérence. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour essayer d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Indra acceptera de te parler et tu pourras sûrement la convaincre de ne pas leur faire de mal avant que Lexa n'arrive. »

« Comment tu sais que Lexa n'y est pas encore ? »

« Si je n'étais pas ici c'est parce que j'étais avec elle. » J'allai parler mais elle me devança.

« Encore une fois ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour en parler. Penses-tu pouvoir aller parler à Indra sans te faire tuer. »

« Evidemment. »

« Bien, il faut que tu partes dès que possible. Je ne pense pas qu'Indra les blesserait sans ordre de Lexa mais pour les autres je ne sais… »

« Je sais Clarke, pas besoin de me le rappeler. » Je lui parlais de ton froid et cassant pour ne pas qu'elle entende à quel point j'étais soulagée qu'elle soit là et qu'elle reprenne son rôle de leader. Je commençai à rassembler mes affaires pensant que la conversation était finie.

« Je suis désolée… » Je pensais avoir rêvé tellement sa voix était basse mais quand je me retournai elle se tenait devant moi les yeux brillants.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été égoïste et de vous avoir abandonné alors que vous aviez besoin de moi… »

« Ce n'est pas le moment Clarke. » J'étais tellement contente d'entendre ces mots que j'aurai pu lui sauter dans les bras mais je ne rendrai pas les choses faciles. Pas après ce qu'elle nous avait fait.

« Je sais mais je voulais que tu le sache. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, d'apprendre à vivre avec ce que j'avais fait mais chaque jour j'ai regretté de ne pas être avec vous. Tu peux peut être pas me pardonner tout de suite, tu pourras peut être jamais me pardonner mais sache que je suis là maintenant et que je ne vous abandonnerai plus. » Elle s'était avancer en disant cela. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Clarke que je connaissais sûre de ces choix et prête à tout pour sauver tout le monde. On aurait dit une petite fille qui avait besoin de réconfort.

« J'espère Clarke. J'espère que tu es là pour de bon parce que je peux t'assurer que si tu repars tu n'auras plus personne pour qui revenir. » Elle baissa la tête, commença à repartir puis s'arrêta pour se tourner vers moi semblant hésiter. Finalement elle revint à ma hauteur me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota : « Je ferais tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour me racheter à tes yeux Octavia. » Tout se passa tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle avait déjà quitté ma chambre. Je m'accordai un sourire en rejouant la scène dans ma tête. Elle était là pour de bon et ne nous abandonnerait plus. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais autant attachée à la blonde pourtant il fallait que j'accepte la réalité, elle m'avait manquée…

 **Indra**

Lorsque j'avais vu que Bellamy faisait partie des prisonniers je sus que c'était seulement une question de temps avant que Octavia ne vienne. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand la furie brune resta introuvable. Elle finit cependant par se montrer.

« Okteivia gon the skaikru nau trikru » _(Octavia du peuple du ciel maintenant de Trikru)_

« Indra » dit-elle en posant un genou à terre. Elle avait appris notre langue, nos coutumes et nos traditions à une vitesse incroyable. Et avec son tatouage à l'épaule, il était facile de la prendre pour une grounder.

« Chit yu laik na do kom ai bro en the others? » ( _Que vas-tu faire de mon frère et des autres ?)_

« Ai nou know. Ai hod op gon heda kom give osir orders » _(Je ne sais pas. J'attends qu'Heda nous donne des ordres)_

« Em beda be hir soon, klark told me em was kom her » _(Elle devrait bientôt être là, Clarke était avec elle)._

Elle était avec Clarke pendant que nous étions ici ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse. N'avait-elle pas appris avec Costia ?

« Indra could ai see ai bro? » _(Indra est-ce que je pourrais voir mon frère?)_

« Sha. Teik her kom the prisonners » _(Oui. Emmenez la voir les prisonniers.)_

Depuis le début je savais que tenter de vivre avec le sky people était une mauvaise idée. Ils ne respecteraient jamais nos traditions, Lexa devenaient plus faible au contact de Clarke et ils avaient des armes qui pouvaient nous détruire. Mais quand je voyais Octavia je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que le sky people n'était pas si différent de nous…

 **Octavia**

Lorsque je vis Bellamy et les autres le soulagement envahi ma poitrine. Mais je ne le laissais pas envahir mon visage. Comme Clarke il avait des choses à se faire pardonner et je ne lui rendrai pas la tâche facile.

« Bellamy contente de voir que tu n'es pas mort. » Dis-je sans lui accorder un regard. « Monty, Harper, Miller vous n'avez rien ? Ça va ? »

« Oui tout va bien Octavia mais est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ? Ils ne veulent rien dire et cela fait un jour qu'on est là à attendre. » Me répondit Monty.

« Ils attendent que Lexa arrive. Heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs parce que sinon je pense que vous seriez mort. Puisqu'on a un temps expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Pike a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on agisse avant que nous mourrions de faim. Nous avons essayé de lui expliquer que cela ne servait à rien que nous allions nous faire tuer et que ça allait juste servir à empirer la situation mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. »

« Alors tu as suivi comme un petit chien, Bellamy ? » Je vis qu'il était blessé par mes mots mais il baissa seulement la tête. Ce fut Miller qui répondit à se place : « Non pas du tout Octavia, c'est lui qui a arrêté le massacre. Nous voulions empêcher les nôtres de sortir du camp mais Pike a compris que Bellamy allait tenter de les empêcher de sortir alors il l'a occupé ailleurs en lui cachant l'heure de l'attaque. Mais dès que nous avons compris nous sommes sortis et avons arrêté les autres. Malheureusement les grounders en ont profité pour nous capturer.

« Tu t'es opposé à Pike ? » dis-je en fixant Bellamy.

« Oui, je sais reconnaitre quand… »

« Eh bien mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? » dis-je d'un ton cassant.

« O. je suis désolé, je pensais sincèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… »

« Certaine fois ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé Bell'. Tu as tué 300 guerriers au cas où. Alors que Clarke t'avait dit qu'on pouvait leurs faire confiance et qu'elle s'est battue pour instaurer la paix. »

« Ne parles pas de Clarke. Elle nous a abandonné ! Moi je suis resté ! J'ai essayé ! »

« Peut-être mais c'est elle qui a presque instauré la paix avec les grounders, pas toi. Alors qu'est-ce qui est mieux Bell' ? Quelqu'un qui reconnait ne plus pouvoir et qui finit par remonter la pente ou quelqu'un qui essaie et qui échoue ? »

« Peut-être mais pendant 3 mois elle était où ? Ni à Polis essayant d'instaurer la paix, ni à Arkadia pour nous aider à nous reconstruire ! Moi j'étais là, je nous aie permis de ne pas mourir de faim ou de soif, j'ai essayé d'aider Jasper après la perte de Maya, j'ai aidé Abby et tous ceux qui ont été blessé… Elle était où pendant ce temps ? »

« Bell' ce n'est pas les autres qui avaient besoin de Clarke… C'est toi. »

« Non je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, c'est pour tous les autres qu'elle aurait dû être là. »

« Non Bell', comme tu l'as dit les autres ils t'avaient toi. Tu ne lui pardonne pas de t'avoir abandonné et tant que tu n'accepteras cette vérité tu n'arriveras pas à lui pardonner. » Malgré le fait que je lui en voulais cela me faisait du mal de le voir souffrir autant.

« Et que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes O ? »

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! A samedi prochain!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'étais en rédaction de rapport de stage et je n'ai pas pu écrire...**

 **Il n'y a pas de Clexa dans ce chapitre, je me rattraperai lors du prochain !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Lexa**

En arrivant dans la tente des prisonniers, je vis Octavia en train de parler à son frère. Si Octavia était là ça signifiait que Clarke était à Arkadia et l'avais envoyé parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était la seule capable de ne pas se faire tuer par le blocus.

« Octavia com Skaikru » Elle se releva précipitamment et vint mettre un genou à terre devant moi.

« Heda »

« Relève-toi je t'en prie. » Puis me tournant vers Bellamy je dis : « Il va falloir que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir empêcher les représailles, les minimiser peut être mais pas les stopper. Vous avez encore tué 50 des miens. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour que l'on puisse parvenir à cohabiter en paix mais vous ne faites que blesser les miens. Je ne vais plus pouvoir vous protéger. »

« Je sais bien Lexa… » Indra eut un mouvement envers Bellamy, je la stoppai, Bellamy intercepta mon geste dans un regard d'incompréhension. Un coup d'Octavia dans les côtes sembla lui rappeler certaines choses.

« Je veux dire Commandante… » D'un coup d'œil Octavia acquiesça. « J'ai essayé d'empêcher Pike de faire ça mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il nous a caché le l'attaque pour que nous ne puissions pas intervenir. Dès que j'ai sus je suis allé les arrêter. Tuer l'un d'entre nous ne fera que déchainer Pike. Octavia m'a dit que Clarke était de retour, laisse lui un peu de temps je suis sûr qu'elle trouva un moyen… »

« Je n'en doute pas mais malheureusement à part la tête de Pike je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait nous proposer. Octavia retourne à Arkadia préviens Clarke que je n'agirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse de sa part. »

« Très bien mais que dois-je lui dire ? »

« Tout ce que tu as vu ici. Ce que je t'ai dit, ce que Bellamy t'as dit et ce que tu en penses. Mais lorsque tu reviens j'ai besoin que ce soit avec une solution parce qu'autrement je ne pourrais pas arrêter mon peuple. »

« Bien Heda. » Octavia partie aussitôt et, je l'espérai, reviendrai vite.

 **Clarke**

Octavia est parti depuis un petit moment maintenant. J'espère qu'elle a réussi à rejoindre Indra et l'a convaincu de ne pas faire de mal à nos amis. J'ai tenté de parler à Pike mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et m'avait bien fait comprendre que mon avis ne l'intéressait pas. Je suis convaincue qu'il me fait suivre et je suis presque sûre qu'il a mis ma chambre sur écoute. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire alors j'aide ma mère à l'infirmerie. Depuis que Bellamy et les autres se sont faits capturés Raven m'a confié que les gens ont de moins en moins confiance en Pike. Je pense que l'on va bientôt pouvoir agir et neutraliser Pike.

…

Octavia revint enfin mais avant que l'on puisse se parler les gardes de Pike l'ont arrêtée. J'ai alors dû prendre mon mal en patience et attendre qu'elle puisse sortir pour avoir les informations dont j'avais besoin.

« Clarke arrête de tourner en rond de cette façon tu fatigues les patients ! »

« Maman comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Pike est peut-être en train de torturer Octavia ! »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible parce qu'il ne pourrait pas donner de raison valable. Il sait que sa petite attaque n'a pas été appréciée. Il y a eu des morts inutiles, je ne pense pas que Pike est soit assez stupide pour attaquer l'une des personnes les plus respectées du camp sans vraie raison. »

« J'espère que tu as raison… »

 **Octavia**

Je voulais rejoindre Raven au plus vite pour lui rapporter tout ce que je savais mais les gardes m'arrêtèrent dès que j'apparus sur la place.

« Blake où étais-tu passé ? »

« Vous savez très bien où j'étais Pike. »

« Vous êtes allées voir les grounders ? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez toujours en vie ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient ordre de nous tuer à vue ? »

« Pas du tout. Les grounders ne sont pas des sauvages comme vous le pensez. Premièrement je leur ai montré du respect et deuxièmement je suis presque l'une d'entre eux. »

« Très bien puisque tu as vu leur campement tu vas pouvoir me dire combien ils sont, comment ils sont disposés… »

« Non je ne vous dirai rien. Et si vous voulez récupérez les otages vous feriez mieux de me relâcher et de me laisser parler avec Clarke. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Et puis je suis le Chancelier, c'est moi qui dirige ce camp. »

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que une bonne partie des arkadiens ne vous considèrent pas comme tel. Tous les rescapés des 100 écouteront Clarke quel que soit vos ordres, une partie des adultes a voté pour Kane et tout le monde sait que Kane soutien Clarke. Donc vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir avant de perdre le peu de soutien que vous avez encore. » Sur ces mots je me levai et à ma grande surprise les gardes ne firent aucuns mouvements pour m'arrêter.

Une fois sortie je me dépêchai d'aller trouver Raven et de la ramener avec moi à l'infirmerie où je savais que je trouverai Clarke.

Je leur racontais mon entretien avec Lexa puis mon interrogatoire avec Pike. Clarke parue soulagée d'apprendre que Lexa avait rejoint le blocus mais ne savait pas trop que penser de ce que j'avais dit à Pike.

« Tu penses que j'aurai dû lui mentir ? »

« Je ne sais pas Octavia, je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une réponse meilleure qu'une autre. Il faut juste que l'on réfléchisse à la meilleure façon d'agir maintenant. Je pense que c'est le moment pour tenter de renverser Pike et de libérer nos amis mais si l'on se précipite tête baissée on anéantira toutes nos chances. »

Abby restée en retrait jusqu'à, s'avança : « Au vu des paroles d'Octavia envers Pike, je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Pike et lui proposer une sorte de trêve le temps de récupérer les prisonniers, Clarke. »

« Oui mais le seul moyen de récupérer les prisonniers et de livrer Pike au grounders. »

« Pike n'a pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Donc il faudrait que je lui propose un plan en sachant que c'est juste pour le trahir ? »

« Oui je ne vois malheureusement pas d'autres solutions. Si tu y vas et que tu lui donnes toutes les informations, il va sûrement te neutraliser et le moment sera passé. »

 **Clarke**

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à proposer une alliance à Pike dans le seul but de le trahir. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Bellamy et les autres. Je décidais donc de tenter de le neutraliser pour le livrer aux grounders. Je me débrouillais pour parvenir à contacter discrètement les autres et leur expliquais mon plan. L'idée était de créer une diversion pour parvenir à isoler Pike et le capturer. Octavia, Raven et deux autres devaient prétendre tenter de libérer les grounders pour attirer le plus de gardes. Pendant ce temps Jasper, trois de nos amis et moi allions nous occuper de Pike. Octavia et les autres ont engagé le combat et nous sommes passés à l'attaque. Comme prévu Pike était avec seulement deux gardes devant son bureau. Nous avons envoyé Jackson distraire les gardes et nous sommes entrés dans le bureau. Nous avons neutralisé Pike mais Jasper était bien plus bourré que l'on pensait et a fait un bruit énorme ce qui a alerté les gardes qui n'étaient pas très loin. Ils ont paniqué en voyant que nous tentions de kidnappé le chancelier. Ils ont sorti leurs armes et tout est allé très vite. Jasper s'est, en quelques sortes, réveillé et s'est dirigé vers Pike mais ses mouvements étaient rapides et stressés. Il a trébuché, Jackson en a profité pour assommer un des deux gardes et le deuxième à tirer. Puis ce fut le trou noir. Maintenant chaque fois que je me réveille je ressens une douleur atroce dans le ventre. J'ai cru distinguer des arbres durant mes courts épisodes de réveil. Je pense que l'on fuit mais voilà que déjà la douleur et la fatigue me ramène vers les ténèbres.

 **Octavia**

« Abby, elle s'est de nouveau évanouie ! »

« Oui j'ai vu mais il vaut mieux j'ai réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie pour l'instant mais le voyage va être très douloureux pour elle, il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme. Raven il nous reste combien de temps avant d'arriver ? »

« Je dirai 10 minutes avec la voiture mais elle n'a plus d'essence on va bientôt être en panne. »

« Merde ! Octavia dès que l'on est en panne tu nous devances et tu préviens Lexa de notre arrivée, que l'on ne soit pas ralenti et si elle pouvait nous envoyer des chevaux ça serait parfait. »

« Très bien ! »

Moins d'une minute plus tard la voiture s'est arrêtée. Je courais donc en direction du camp. Le plan était bien pensé mais cela n'avait pas suffi… J'espérais que nous arriverions à temps pour sauver Clarke parce que sans elle Lexa serait bien moins incline à tenter de faire la paix avec le sky people. Bien sûr, j'espérais aussi que Clarke survive parce que je tenais à elle mais auprès d'Indra j'avais appris à penser de façon pratique en temps critique.

…

En arrivant je fis au plus court pour expliquer à Lexa mais dès qu'elle entendit les mots Clarke et blessée dans la même phrase elle se précipita sur son cheval, m'en désigna un, en prit deux de plus et partie au galop. Décidément elle était faite pour ça. Elle avait su dans la seconde ce qu'il fallait faire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! Je voulais m'excuser auprès de ceux à qui j'ai spoiler ce chapitre à cause des notes que j'avais écrites à la fin du chapitre précédent. Spoiler sa propre ff il faut le faire! Ce chapitre est plus que les autres. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Lexa**

Heureusement que sa mère est un médecin. Dire qu'elle a failli mourir. Je vais leur faire payer. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour eux, voilà comment ils la remercient.

« Indra ! Rassemble les guerriers, nous allons mettre un terme à tout ça et montrer au peuple du ciel que les grounders ne laissent pas faire. »

« Bien heda »

Je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas dupes et qu'ils sauraient tous que je fais ça à cause de Clarke mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment-là.

Abby nous avait dit que Clarke était sauvée mais qu'elle ne se réveillerait sûrement pas avant quelques jours, elle avait perdu énormément de sang et pour retirer la balle Abby avait dû ouvrir plus. J'espérais ne pas rater son réveil. J'allais dans sa tente pour lui dire au-revoir.

« Clarke, tu m'as fait terriblement peur. Par pitié ne me refais jamais ça. » Je posais mon front sur le sien et fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Dans un murmure je m'autorisais une dernière faiblesse. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre sans toi, alors s'il te plait réveille-toi et reviens-moi. » Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et partis.

…

Arriver jusqu'à Pike fut étonnement facile. Il n'y eut quasiment pas de combat et seulement des blessés.

« Vous vous décidé enfin à agir selon votre vrai nature, Heda… » Dans sa bouche cela semblait être une insulte.

« En effet Chancelier, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me voiler la face et de croire qu'il pourrait y avoir une façon pacifique de régler nos différents. A plusieurs reprises je vous ais tendu la main et vous n'avez cessez de vous en servir contre moi pour me blesser. Votre plus grande erreur a été de commencer à vous en prendre à votre propre peuple. Il n'y qu'une petite partie du Skaikru qui vous soutient encore. C'est à cause de cela qu'il m'a été si facile de vous atteindre. »

« C'est vrai, qu'une bonne partie de mon peuple pense que j'ai fait des erreurs mais ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir du Chancelier sur son peuple. Et si vous avez pu m'atteindre si facilement ne pensez-vous pas que c'est parce que je l'ai bien voulu ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous auriez pu prendre ce camp sans aucuns morts avec toutes les armes que nous possédons ? » Serait-ce possible ? Me serais-je laisser aveugler par ma colère ? Plus je réfléchissais et plus ce qu'il me disait me paraissait évident. Nous étions tombés dans un piège. « Tenez-vous prêt… »

« Ne vous donner pas cette peine Commandante, mes hommes sont tout autour de pièce et à l'extérieur du bâtiment n'attendant qu'un seul mot de ma part. Je vous conseille donc d'éviter des morts inutiles et de vous rendre sur le champ. » Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que je venais de me faire avoir comme une bleue. « Posez vos armes au sol et ne combattez pas. »

« Heda ? »

« Fais ce que j'ai dit Indra ! »

« Bien Heda. » Je savais qu'Indra désapprouvait mais qu'elle m'obéirait tout de même. Il fallait que je trouve un plan et vite.

 **Pike**

Elle n'était pas si impressionnante leur commandante. Elle s'était faite avoir si facilement que je me demandais si c'était vraiment elle le fin stratège dont on m'avait parlé. Ou alors elle tenait vraiment à Clarke, encore plus que ce qu'on m'avait dit. Maintenant il fallait que je décide comment procéder pour être sûr que son peuple se rende sans qu'il y ait plus de combat.

…

« Ecoutez-moi tous nous allons une bonne fois pour toutes montrer à ces grounders de quoi nous sommes capables et nous en débarrasser définitivement. »

« OUAIS ! »

« Vous allez être séparés en trois équipes. Une qui viendra avec moi pour prétendre négocier la libération de leur commandant contre l'arrêt du blocus. Pendant ce temps les deux autres équipes iront tenter de libérer nos amis tout en faisant le plus de dégâts possibles. On va vous donner vos assignations et ensuite vous recevrez des ordres plus précis de la part de vos chefs d'équipes. »

…

La Commandante avait beau être bâillonnée et les yeux bandés, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à marcher dans cette forêt pourtant semé d'embûches. Les soldats ne sont pas rassurés, il faut dire que moi non plus. A chaque branche qui craque je sursaute de peur que ce soit les grounders qui attaquent.

 **Indra**

Dire que l'on s'est fait capturé par ces empotés qui marchent comme un troupeau d'éléphant. Heureusement que j'ai placé des guerriers en arrière avant d'entrer dans Arkadia. Ils ont déjà dû nous repérer, ça ne devrait plus être long avant qu'ils ne nous libèrent.

J'entends un léger sifflement. Ça y est, ils sont là. Je sens Heda se redresser à côté de moi, elle a dû entendre elle aussi. Elle sait certainement que ça signifie qu'il faut qu'elle se tienne prête.

« HAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Les grounders ! Ils nous attaquent tous à couvert ! » J'entends tous les soldats se disperser et les coups de feu commencent à retentir dans la nuit. Je me jette au sol et entends Heda faire de même. Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position avant que l'un des nôtres vienne nous libérer. Nous nous redressons et rejoignons les autres pour combattre à leurs côtés.

« Indra ! Il reste les deux autres équipes qui se dirigent vers le campement ! Sépare tes guerriers en deux pour qu'ils s'en occupent, moi je finis ici avec Pike. »

« Bien Heda ! Gonakru half kom me the others teik the east side gon camp ! » (Guerriers la moitié avec moi les autres prennent le coté est du camp)

 **Lexa**

Une fois Indra partie notre nombre est sérieusement diminué mais nous avons l'avantage, les soldats du ciel n'ont pas l'habitude de se battre en forêt la nuit qui plus est. Mais leurs armes leurs permettent de faire beaucoup de dégâts parmi les miens. Il faut que je trouve Pike et que je le neutralise. J'essaie d'assommer les soldats qui parviennent jusqu'à moi. Je sais que Clarke m'en voudra pour chaque mort mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés alors je limite la casse au maximum.

Soudain j'aperçois Pike qui se cache derrière deux soldats comme le lâche qu'il est. Je repousse le soldat qui s'élançait à ma rencontre. Un autre se jette sur moi, je tourne sur moi-même de façon à l'éviter et ma main le pousse pour qu'il tombe plus rapidement au sol. Pike semble avoir remarqué mon avancée vers lui et se dégage des soldats. Il pointe son arme vers moi, j'ai tout juste le temps de me jeter derrière un arbre qu'il tire. Mon progression est nettement ralentie par le fait que je doive avancer à couvert pour ne pas être vue par Pike. Je finis par arriver à sa hauteur. Je me jette sur lui le désarmant, une fois au sol je tente de l'immobiliser mais il résiste et réussi à me faire tomber et se retrouve au-dessus de moi. D'un coup de pied dans les côtes je parviens à le repousser. Mais il tombe à côté de son pistolet le ramasse et tire. Je n'arrive pas à éviter le coup de feu et la douleur me déchire la jambe. Je suis complétement sonnée. Je vois Pike se relever et pointer son arme sur moi.

« La paix ne sera jamais possible entre nos peuples. »

« Je ne pensais que vous étiez du genre à abandonner si facilement » je ne sais pas si le provoquer est la meilleure idée mais j'ai besoin de gagner du temps.

« Je n'abandonne rien du tout. Je choisis de sauver mon peuple peu importe ce que cela signifie pour le vôtre. »

« C'est bien ça votre problème, vous êtes trop égoïste pour la paix. »

« Je ne te permets pas de me traiter d'égoïste ! » Il s'avance en pointant toujours son arme sur ma tête. « Tout ce que je fais je le fais pour eux… Aaaaaah ». Je vois une flèche plantée dans son épaule. C'est la diversion dont j'avais besoin. De ma jambe valide je lui assène un coup derrière les genoux et le fais tomber à côté de moi.

« C'est là votre erreur. Penser que votre position de leader justifie les atrocités que vous avez commises. Yu gonplei ste odon. » (Ton combat est terminé) Je lui plante ma dague dans le cœur et regarde la vie quitter ses yeux. Alors que je n'aurais rien ressenti auparavant je ressens un pincement au cœur pour cet homme qui a pensé agir pour son peuple. Ce moment ne dure que quelques secondes puis je me rappelle ce qu'il a fait aux miens et je ne ressens plus que de la satisfaction pour ma vengeance accomplie.

…

Deux jours ce sont écoulés depuis que Pike est mort. Deux jours que j'ai passés auprès de Clarke attendant et craignant son réveil. Je sais que dès qu'elle se réveillera il me faudra lui expliquer ce que j'avais fait. J'ai appris que 20 personnes de son peuple étaient mortes avant que je ne tue Pike et que les combats ne s'arrêtent. Je me lève et m'allonge à ses côtés en lui prenant la main en espérant qu'elle trouvera la force de me pardonner.

J'ai dû m'endormir parce que je sens sa main bouger dans la mienne. J'ouvre subitement les yeux et me relève. « Clarke ! Tu es réveillée ! »

« Lexa ? Pourquoi cries-tu ? »

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! » je la couvre de baisers puis me rappelle que je suis dans une tente et que quelqu'un peut débarquer à tout moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Pike t'as tiré dessus alors ta mère et les autres t'ont amenée ici où ils t'ont soignée. »

« Pike.. ? Où est-il maintenant ? Où sont les autres ? »

« Pike est mort… Je vais chercher ta mère. »

« Mort… ? Lexa que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je l'ai tué… mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça tout de suite je vais chercher ta mère, on verra tout ça plus tard. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler plus tard ! Je veux qu'on en parle maintenant ! »

« Mais tu dois te reposer… »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et explique moi ! »

 **Clarke**

Elle se rapproche et s'assoit sur mon lit. Elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux et semble mal à l'aise. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a tué Pike, j'ai donc peur de ce qu'elle va m'avouer.

« Clarke, il faut que tu me comprennes… Quand je t'ai vu blessée j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter alors quand ta mère m'a dit qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait et qu'il fallait juste attendre et espérer que tu te réveilles la colère a remplacé la peur. Alors je me suis dirigée vers Arkadia pour tuer Pike mais j'ai été capturée avec une partie de mes guerriers. Pike a essayé d'attaquer mon campement mais les guerriers d'Indra les ont arrêtés et nous ont libérés. S'en est suivi un combat où j'ai finis par tuer Pike mais malheureusement 20 personnes du sky people sont mortes… Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Sors ! Sors de cette tente ! »

« Je vraiment désolée Clarke… Je… »

« Tu m'avais promis de me laisser gérer ça à ma manière ! On aurait pu éviter la mort de ses gens Lexa ! S'il te plait sors, je préfère ne pas te voir pour l'instant. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, je vis un bandage autour de sa jambe. Elle était blessée ?! Je n'avais même pas vu. Peu importe pour l'instant il fallait que je digère le fait qu'elle n'est pas tenue sa promesse une fois encore…

Elle se retourna avant de quitter la tente. La douleur que je vis dans ses yeux failli me faire tout oublier.

« J'espère que tu parviendras à me pardonner Clarke… »

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre va être consacré à la réconciliation ou non de Clexa. Laissez en commentaire vos idées, critiques, envies pour la suite et à bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salu à tous ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fanfic. Merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent et n'hésitez à me laisser un commentaire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Abby**

Depuis que Lexa a tué Pike les choses ont beaucoup évolué. Le peuple du ciel s'adapte peu à peu à la paix avec les grounders bien qu'il y ait toujours quelques réfractaires. De nombreuses personnes ont décidé d'emménager à Polis avec nous. Les grounders ont été méfiants les premiers jours mais très rapidement ils nous ont acceptés. Leur ouverture d'esprit et leur tolérance m'impressionnent. Tout cela me semble lié à Lexa. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils lui vouent un culte. Il a suffi qu'elle informe son peuple que notre peuple faisait maintenant partie de la coalition pour que tous regards, gestes ou paroles offensantes cessent. Et malgré cela elle semble proche d'eux. Je crois que nous aurions beaucoup à apprendre d'eux. D'ailleurs Marcus a déjà compris cela et s'entretient régulièrement avec tous les chefs mais aussi tous les habitants qu'il croise. Il est curieux de tout et s'émerveille facilement. Les grounders l'apprécient beaucoup. Clarke aussi est très bien intégrer. Les gens la reconnaissent et l'admirent. Les enfants recherchent souvent sa présence. Mais depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée elle évite Lexa et ça la rend folle.

« Clarke tu peux lui pardonner maintenant… ça fait deux semaines que tu l'évites complétement tu pourras continuer comme ça éternellement. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Maman je sais que tu es à fond pour les grounders maintenant mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me pousser dans les bras de Lexa ! »

« Non la raison pour laquelle je te pousse dans ses bras c'est que tu es totalement amoureuse d'elle et que ça te rend folle de ne pas la voir. »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! »

« Ah bon alors pourquoi tu ne parles que d'elle ? »

« Je ne te parle pas que d'elle ! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Ça fait deux fois qu'elle me trahie. »

« Ce n'était pas une trahison Clarke… Elle a eu peur pour toi, elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle a réagi comme elle a l'habitude, elle est allée se battre. Moi aussi je suis triste et en colère pour les morts que cela a causé mais ce n'est pas elle la seule fautive. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas seulement sa faute mais… »

« Arrête avec tes mais ! Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, nos peuples sont enfin alliés va la retrouver bon sang ! »

 **Clarke**

Ma mère s'y mettait aussi ! Ce n'est pas possible comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec Octavia et Raven. Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'aller la retrouver et de lui dire que je lui pardonne mais je n'y arrive pas. Cela deux semaines que je l'évite parce que je sais qu'il me suffirait de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle pour céder. Et elle est persuadée que je la déteste alors elle ne risque pas de faire le premier pas. Je préfère aller m'occuper des enfants pour me changer les idées.

En arrivant j'aperçois une personne accroupie auprès d'eux. Cela me surprend parce qu'en général c'est l'heure où je les ai que pour moi. Je m'approche et me fige quand je m'aperçois que c'est Lexa. Je commence à repartir lorsqu'un des enfants me voit et m'appelle.

« Clarke ! » Lexa se relève comme si elle était prise en faute.

« Excuse moi je ne pensais pas que tu venais à cette heure-ci, je m'en vais. » Je voulus lui dire de rester mais cela resta coincé dans ma gorge alors je hochai la tête.

Malgré les enfants autour de moi je n'arrivais à penser à autre chose qu'à elle… Elle ne m'avait même pas accordé un regard, son ton était froid… peut être que c'était elle qui me détestait après tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je savais que toutes mes résolutions étaient sur le point de s'effondrer. Je décidai de partir quelques jours pour Arkadia de cette façon je n'aurais pas à la croiser et je prendrais des nouvelles de mon peuple.

 **Lexa**

Croiser Clarke m'avait mise dans tous mes états. J'avais tout fait pour éviter le contact dès que j'avais compris qu'elle me détestait, cela me faisait trop souffrir. Mais quand j'ai entendu son nom j'ai complètement paniqué alors j'ai revêtu mon masque de commander impassible. Il allait falloir un petit moment avant que je puisse agir normalement en sa présence. Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre lorsqu'Indra entra.

« Heda »

« Indra »

« Je viens pour le rapport hebdomadaire »

« Le rapport… Oui oui bien sûr. On va la faire ici je n'ai pas envie de descendre. »

« Très bien »

…

« Merci Indra »

« Heda puis-je me permettre de vous parler avec familiarité pendant les prochaines minutes ? »

« Euh… oui vas-y »

« Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose Heda. Soit vous vous sortez cette fille de la tête soit vous allez lui dire ce que vous ressentez. Mais dans tous les cas il faut que ça change. Vous êtes distraites depuis deux semaines. Il n'y a pas de menace imminente donc ce n'est pas très grave mais si nous avons un problème nous aurons besoin d'un commander complètement concentré. Et si je puis me permettre une dernière familiarité je pense que vous devriez lui dire ce que vous ressentez. »

Sur ces mots elle inclina légèrement sa tête et sortie de ma chambre. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, il est vrai que j'étais distraite ces derniers temps mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir Clarke. Elle me détestait et c'était de ma faute. Je décidai de quitter Polis quelques jours.

 **Clarke**

Je n'avais pas pu partir de suite ma mère avait eu besoin de moi à l'infirmerie à cause d'une épidémie qui l'avait débordé de travail. En arrivant à Arkadia je vis de nombreux changements. Les portes étaient ouvertes avec un seul garde non-armé, de nombreuses personnes étaient à l'extérieur, ils avaient commencé à planter dans la terre les environnants et des maisons commençaient à se construire en dehors du mur. Les habitants parurent ravis de me voir et je fus accueilli par la mère de Monty.

« Hannah ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien arrangé Arkadia ! »

« Oui on essaie… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Excuse-moi ce n'est pas contre toi mais j'ai cru que c'était Monty quand on m'a dit qu'il y avait un autre arrivant de Polis. »

« Je comprends… Attends un autre ? Il y a quelqu'un de Polis ici ? »

« Oui le commander est là depuis quelques jours. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Non je ne le savais pas mais que fait-elle ? »

« Elle est venue pour nous aider à construire notre camp. Malgré le fait qu'on l'ait rejeté au début elle nous a dit que maintenant que le peuple du ciel faisant parti de la coalition qu'on le veuille ou non nous faisions partie de son peuple et que par conséquent elle allait nous aider à construire notre camp. »

« Elle a fait ça ? »

« Oui ! Elle nous a aussi proposé de nous envoyer des gardes ou que nous envoyons des personnes pour qu'ils les forment comme leurs guerriers. Et elle nous a donné des conseils sur les plantations. »

« Mais où est-elle en ce moment ? »

« Elle aide Miller et son copain à construire une maison en dehors des murs. Ce soir il y a une fête en son honneur, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle rentre avant la nuit de toute façon. » Je ne pouvais plus le nier elle était parfaite. J'avais beau essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments elle ne cessait de faire des trucs comme ça ! Même si elle me déteste il faut que je lui parle ce soir.

 **Lexa**

J'étais épuisée mais contente, j'aimais travailler avec Nathan et Bryan. Mais la fête de ce soir risquait d'être longue. En entrant dans ma tente mon cœur rata un battement. Clarke. Elle était là sur mon lit. Elle me fixait sans un mot. Puis elle sembla s'apercevoir qu'elle me fixait. Elle se releva précipitamment.

« Lexa… »

« Clarke. » Elle se raidit au ton sec de ma réponse. Mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas agir normalement ! Elle semblait hésiter à parler.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Euh… bien » Elle me demandait comment j'allais ? On n'avait jamais eu ce genre de discussion bouche-trou. « Et toi ? »

« Oui ça va mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour moi et pour ma famille quand j'étais blessée. Pas la partie où des gens sont morts mais pour tout le reste. Alors merci. »

« C'est normal. » Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir, si je devais sauter de joie ou la jouer blasée. Je choisissais la deuxième option parce que c'est ce que je savais faire de mieux.

« Non ce n'est pas normal Lexa. Je sais que tu as fait ça parce que tu tiens à moi. Et pour ce que tu fais ici à Arkadia, ça aussi ce n'est pas normal. C'est parce que tu es quelqu'un d'infiniment généreux et que tu donnes tout pour ton peuple. » Elle releva la tête et croisa mon regard. Mon dieu ses yeux ! Elle semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose mais j'étais incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te pardonner pour Pike et les autres. Mais je… on pourrait travailler dessus. » Elle se rapprocha de moi et caressa ma joue de sa main. « J'ai envie qu'on essaie, toi et moi. » Et elle m'embrassa. Tendrement presque comme si elle attendait ma permission. Je ne réagis pas de suite mais j'en avais terriblement envie. Alors je vins placer ma main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser, ce fut le signal qu'elle semblait attendre pour déchainer sa passion. Je sentis sa langue quémander l'ouverture de ma bouche. Je l'ouvris alors bien volontiers et nos langues se mêlèrent. Nous dûmes nous écarter à bout de souffle. Je me perdis dans ce bleu qui me rendait folle puis je me rendis compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et je pris peur.

« Clarke je ne sais pas si je suis prête… Je suis désolée… Je dois y aller ils m'attendent sûrement pour la fête. » Et je quittais la pièce.

* * *

 **Je sais c'est pas très gentil comme fin mais c'est pour faire monter la pression... ;) J'espère que ça vous as plu!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à vous tous qui me lisez et qui me laissez des reviews. Désolée pour les fautes et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Clarke**

Lexa venait de me fuir. Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi. Elle m'avait dit penser ne pas être prête mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Avant que je ne sois blessée on avait été très proche de devenir quelque chose et elle n'avait eu aucunes réticences. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu changer. Je voulais aller lui parler mais je savais qu'il valait mieux que je lui donne un peu d'espace. La brusquer ne ferait que l'effrayer. Je décidais de me rendre à la fête et de tenter de rester loin de Lexa.

…

Lui donner de l'espace était plus dur que ce que j'avais cru. Quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouvais mon regard était attiré par la crinière brune de la belle commandante. Je m'obligeais à lui tourner le dos et à écouter ce que me disaient mes interlocuteurs mais mes pensées ne voulaient pas obéir. C'est vrai que je n'y mettais tout mon cœur non plus…

 **Lexa**

En effet la soirée fut longue. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Clarke et je n'arrivais pas à rester concentrer sur les paroles des autres. Quand elle apparut je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je sentais parfois son regard sur moi et la plupart du temps je parvenais à ne pas croiser ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais quand je les croisais elle me souriait gentiment comme pour me rassurer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi parfaite ?

L'heure où je pus prétendre être fatiguée et avoir besoin de repos arriva enfin et je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre. Clarke vint très rapidement me trouver.

« Je ne vais pas m'imposer Lexa. Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose. Tu es partie tellement vite tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre. »

« … »

« Je comprends que tu es besoin de temps et je suis prête à patienter pour toi. Je veux être avec toi. Mais ce que je refuse c'est que tu me mentes Lexa. Ne me dis qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble parce que tu n'es pas prête. Nous savons toi comme moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qui te retiens mais parle m'en s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas dire maintenant mais bientôt j'espère…»

Elle s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur ma joue un peu plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû et sortit.

Comme d'habitude elle avait su lire en moi comme personne. Ça provoquait en moi des sentiments contradictoires. J'étais effrayée comme jamais et tellement heureuse. Elle était prête à m'attendre, elle me voulait moi ! Mais cela me procurait tellement de bonheur qu'il serait facile à mes ennemis de tout m'enlever… Et puis quand elle a été blessée j'ai agis sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. J'aurais pu emmener mes guerriers tout droits dans un piège. Quand je suis devenue Heda je savais que cela allait me demander des sacrifices. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible au premier obstacle venu. C'est décidé je me tiendrai éloigné de Clarke le temps qu'il faudra pour oublier mes sentiments.

…

 **Nathan Miller**

Lexa nous aidait depuis maintenant deux semaines à construire notre maison. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien avant tout ça mais on en apprend beaucoup sur une personne lorsqu'on travaille avec celle-ci 12h par jour. Depuis quelque temps son humeur a changé. Elle est très souvent perdue dans ses pensées et puis quand elle parle son ton est beaucoup moins enjoué qu'avant. Ce changement concordait avec l'arrivée de Clarke. Ça a toujours été ambigu entre elles deux. J'aurais pensé qu'elles passeraient du temps ensemble pourtant Lexa semblait éviter Clarke comme la peste. J'avais fini par parler à Clarke pour y voir un peu plus clair. Maintenant que j'étais au courant d'une grande partie de l'histoire je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je m'en mêle ou que s'il valait mieux que je reste à l'écart.

Bryan me conseilla d'essayer de parler à Lexa. Je pris mon courage à deux mains un jour où Lexa s'acharnait un peu trop sur un pauvre bout de bois qui refusait de prendre la forme qu'elle voulait.

« Si tu continues comme ça tu n'auras bientôt plus de quoi travailler tu sais ? »

« Quoi ? » Elle s'arrêta et sembla prendre conscience du bout de bois devant elle. « Ah oui pardon… Je n'étais pas… Je veux dire que… En fait je ne sais pas ce que je faisais. Excuse-moi. »

« Ça ne fait rien. Tu es préoccupée ? »

« Oui mais rien de bien important… »

« Vu que tu es en train de gaspiller du bois parfaitement sain ça doit quand même avoir de l'importance. » Elle prit un air désolé.

« Je suis désolée… » Ses yeux croisèrent les miens avant qu'elle ne les détourne. Mais j'eu le temps d'apercevoir la tristesse qu'ils reflétaient.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas là pour te reprocher quoi que soit. Pas après tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que tu as droit au bonheur comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et que ta position de commander ne doit t'empêcher d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie. L'amour ne rend pas faible. Mais si tu essaies de le combattre tu risques de t'essouffler. Tu peux avoir le meilleur self-control du monde tu ne pourras jamais contrôler ce que tu ressens. Choisir d'ignorer ses sentiments peut marcher un temps mais en définitive ils finissent toujours par nous rattraper… ». Je lui pressai l'épaule et parti rejoindre Bryan.

 **Lexa**

Le discours de Nathan m'avait retourné la tête. Il m'avait dit ce que j'avais envie et besoin d'entendre pour aller retrouver Clarke. Mais il ne comprend les risques qu'encoure la personne aimée par Heda. Il ne connait pas l'histoire de Costia. Je me dois d'être forte. Si je veux que Clarke reste saine et sauve, je dois me tenir éloignée d'elle.

 **Clarke**

Je sais que je me suis promis de lui laisser du temps et de l'espace mais ça fait presque deux semaines et il n'y a eu aucuns changements. Si elle ne m'a pas encore parlé c'est qu'elle a sûrement décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. Et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter sans me battre. Après le repas j'ai décidé d'aller la retrouver dans sa chambre pour la forcer à me parler. Je toquai et n'eus aucune réponse je me décidai alors d'entrer et de l'attendre. Comme à Polis sa chambre était remplie de bougie. Ces dernières étaient allumées elle devrait donc être de retour sous peu. En effet moins d'une minute plus tard elle apparut au fond de la pièce. Elle portait des habits simples qui moulaient parfaitement ces formes et ces cheveux étaient lâchés mais conservaient un côté sauvage. C'était comme ça que je la préférais, naturelle. Lors de ces moments je savais qu'elle était Lexa, ma Lexa et non Heda. Elle s'arrêta quand elle me vit.

« Clarke… ? » Je m'approchai et parlais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai compris que tu m'évites Lexa mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. J'ai trop besoin de toi. Autant que toi tu as besoin de moi. Et si tu ne veux pas que l'on soit un couple je pourrais me contenter d'être ton amie. Mais s'il te plait ne m'écartes pas de ta vie. » C'était totalement faux mais je savais que si je la convainquais que l'on pouvait être amies ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'on puisse redevenir Clexa.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Clarke… » Je m'approchai encore et lui caressait le bras de mes doigts.

« Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir me résister ? » Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux une demi-seconde mais je l'avais vu. « Pourquoi continuer à me mentir ? A te mentir Lexa ? » Je déplaçais ma main sur sa joue. Je repoussais ses cheveux dans son dos et l'embrassai dans le cou.

« Tu… Tu ne comprends pas… Clarke… S'il te plait… »

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il Lexa ? Tu veux j'arrête ? »

« Non. Enfin oui… je veux dire oui » Je l'embrassais fougueusement et lorsqu'elle commença à me rendre mon baiser je m'écartai.

« Comme tu veux Lexa. » Et je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je ne fis pas deux pas qu'elle me rattrapa.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça » Ces yeux brulaient de désir. Mais je décidai de jouer encore un peu.

« Quoi t'embrasser ? »

« Partir loin de moi. » Et elle fut sur mes lèvres. Elle mit sa main dernière ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je passai une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille pour la rapprocher. Très vite je sentis sa langue sur le bout de mes lèvres que j'ouvris bien volontiers. Elle se baissa et me souleva pour me porter jusqu'à son lit. Elle me déposa délicatement et resta un peu éloignée en me refusant ses lèvres. Je la tirais alors à moi et me positionnai au-dessus.

« Ici ce n'est pas toi qui commande »

« Très bien princesse fais de moi ce que tu veux »

J'entrepris de lui enlever son haut et son soutien-gorge ne résista pas beaucoup plus longtemps. J'eus enfin accès à sa magnifique poitrine. Je pris d'assaut ses tétons en écoutant avec bonheur ses gémissements. Je sentis ses mains passer sous mon t-shirt. Des frissons parcourir mon corps à son contact. Je remontai à ses lèvres mais mes mains, elles, ne quittèrent pas ses seins. Ne pouvant plus attendre je couvris son ventre de baisers et la débarrassait de son pantalon. Je l'aidais à me débarrasser du mien puis pressait nos corps presque nus l'un contre l'autre pendant un échange de baisers fiévreux. Je la couvrais de baisers et de caresses puis me dirigeai vers son bas ventre. Je glissai ma main dans sa culotte et sentis à quel point elle était prête pour moi.

« Tu es si mouillée… »

« C'est toi qui me fais ça Clarke… » Sa voix grave et sensuelle déclencha une sensation délicieuse entre mes cuisses. Je commençai à titiller son clitoris de mes doigts. Très vite je la débarrassais de ce bout de tissu qui me bloquait le passage et ma langue pris le relais. Ces gémissements se firent plus rapide je la pénétrais d'un doigt puis de deux et entreprit des va-et-vient rapide. Sa main vint se perdre dans mes cheveux avec une légère pression pour m'inciter à continuer. Ma langue tournoyait sans relâche quand elle poussa enfin un cri de plaisir et son corps fut pris de tremblement. Je remontais dans un dernière série de baisers et fut ravie de voir le plaisir se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« C'est pas mal quand tu es aux commandes princesse… » Elle me fit tomber sur le côté et me chevaucha.

« Voyons voir si je peux te rendre la pareille… » Elle me débarrassa de ma culotte et frotta nos sexes l'un contre l'autre et s'occupa de mes seins avec ses doigts et sa bouche.

« Lexa… »

« La nuit ne fait que commencer Clarke… ».

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et dites moi si vous souhaitez un épilogue ou non ! Encore merci!**


End file.
